Hey There, Emile (A Chuggaaconroy Fanfiction)
by Geekluva
Summary: Isabella is another one of those girl gamers who love Chuggaaconroy. But when she meets him, will Emile fall in love? Will someone get in the way? Will I ever write good summaries? Not really for the last one. I don't own anyone except for my OCs. THIS FANFICTION IS NOW ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: King of All Bad Puns

_**Hey everybody, It's Geekluva here, and right now I'm doing a Chuggaaconroy fanfic because there are not enough of these. Anyways, you better like this because I will post the other chapter of "I Finally Found You" later today! Enjoy!**_

* * *

I position myself right in front of the video camera as the light blinks red. My name is Isabella and I'm 21 years old. I know what your thinking. I probably have some handsome, famous boyfriend and I have the best life ever. Yeah, like that will ever happen. I'm just some lonely tomboy gamer in love with a youtuber. No, not one of those other youtubers like Dan whats-his-face. (_**I'm so sorry if I offended anyone. I honestly don't know what his name**_ is_._) I'm more into gamers. His name is Chuggaaconroy. King of all bad puns. Right now, I'm making a new video for my channel, IzzyRocks. Most of the time I post Let's Plays, but this time it's mostly for Chuggaaconroy.

"Hey guys! What's up! I'm Izzyrocks here with another video for you today! Now this video is a little different from my other videos, but I hope you guys like it!" I brush my short, amber hair out of my aqua eyes. "So I will sing a tiny part of my new parody, for my favorite Let's Player, Chuggaaconroy. Hope you guys love it!"

* * *

_**Quick A/N: I actually wrote this song by myself IRL and the song I used was "Hey There, Delilah".**_

* * *

_"Hey there, Emile._

_What's it like in Atlanta, Georgia?_

_We're a thousand miles apart,_

_but I feel like I already know ya._

_Yes, I do._

_I really want to meet you._

_Yes, it's true."_

_"_Ok guys, that's all I got for now, so see you next time. This is Izzy, signing off! Bye-bye!"

I turn the camera off and upload it Youtube. Now, to just wait for some kind of response.

***TIME SKIP***

I wake up from my nap to see my laptop with a ton of notifications for my new video. I look at the comments from my video. The comments are mostly "Sing more" or "Emile should definitely see this!". But then I get a notification from my inbox. I click on it, and my jaw drops. The message is from Emile. Chuggaaconroy. The king of all bad puns. I read the message. "Wow, You are really good!" I literally jump up and down, screaming out loud. My neighbors probably hate me by now, but I don't care. I reply back and I get an instant reply.

Isabella: Wow! Do you really think so?

Emile: Yeah! Your awesome!

Isabella: Thanks! Well, I can't believe that a lonely gamer like me can meet someone like you!

Emile: Hey, your not alone! Don't think that! Your boyfriend won't think so...

Wait, What did he say?

Isabella: Wait, what? I don't have a boyfriend!

Emile: I.. Um.. So are you going to PAX this year?

Isabella: If I can get tickets, then yeah.

Emile: Cool. If you can, can you meet me there?

Did he just invite me to PAX? OMG!

Isabella: Sure, where?

Emile: At the Pikmin area.

Isabella: So, we can meet Steve? XD

Emile: Shut up... Got to leave now bye!

Isabella: Bye!

This has to be the best day ever! I can't believe it! Emile actually chatted with me! Can my life get any better?!

* * *

_**Ok, that's it for now. So I'll post another chapter of I Finally Found You later. **_

_**No outro yet, so I'll just wave awkwardly**_

_***Waves awkwardly***_


	2. Chiapter 2: Here I Go!

**_Hey everybody! It's Geekluva here and welcome to the next chapter of Hey _****_There,_**** Emile. ****_Now to answer some thing in the reviews._**

**_To guest: I suggest you get an account but it doesn't matter. Funny thing is, _****_my story was actually inspired by 'Chuggaaconroy, King of Let's Players'! I really hope firegirl956 gets to read this. My story is actually inspired by another story, too. But, I won't say because I will spoil the OH-SO SECRET plot twist in the story. I'll leave a hint at the end if you want to try to figure it out but that's al the hints I will give you._**

**_Now, here's..._**

**_CHIIAPTER 2: Here I Go!_**

* * *

***A few months later***

Things have been going great for Emile and I. We've been messaging each other back and forth everyday. I told him if he forgot something in one of his videos and vise versa. Today, I just gave him my number for when I got to PAX. My cousin, Rose, knew how much I loved and wanted to meet Emile. So, a few weeks before, she gave me tickets to PAX East! I told Emile all about it and said we were going to meet up. So, here I am, packing up all my stuff for PAX. Video camera. Check. Video games. Check. Other clothes. Check. Now, I'm all packed up. I slip on a TRG t-shirt, denim shorts, and my red toms. I tie my amber hair into a ponytail and grab my bags. I take one more look in the mirror before I go. My family says I look pretty, but I don't think so. I'd rather have long, curly brown hair and brown eyes. (**Can we switch bodies, please!?**) But, I guess not. I rush out of my apartment building and into my white Mustang and drive to the LAX airport.

* * *

_**Quick A/N: Isabella lives in LA, California.**_

* * *

I rush through the busy airport to find my plane. 'Los Angeles to Boston, Now boarding' the sign read. I run faster. "Come on, come on." I whisper to myself. I hand to tickets to the lady and rush in the plane. I find my seat and settle in. I sigh, leaning back in my seat. "Finally.." I mumble to myself. We take off and I lay back in my chair. I put on my earphones that are plugged in to my laptop and click on Chuggaa's new LP of Sonic Colors. I fall asleep dreaming about Emile the whole way.

***TIME SKIP***

I wake up with a massive headache. I look down at my watch. 7:50. It looks as if the plane is landing. I get my bags and hop off the plane. I rush to the baggage claim when I run into someone and fall down. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" He grabs my arm and helps me up. "No, it's my.." I get a good look at his face. Is this... "Tyler?" "Isabella!" He pulls me into a bear hug. "Tyler. Can't. Breath. Let. Go." He releases me and blushes. "Sorry about that.." He apologizes. I laugh at how depressed he looked. "Nah, it's ok," I giggle more. "Just next time, don't choke me!" We both crack up.

Tyler was the only friend that I had from school. It all started in sixth grade. I was being bullied by one of the popular girls. "What the fuck are you wearing!?" She said, gesturing to my Yoshi t-shirt. "It's my favorite t-shirt..." I mumble. "Well, I guess it makes sense. A stupid, ugly girl buys stupid, ugly clothes. Typical." Tears were stinging my eyes. I vowed not to cry in front of them. It made me seem weak.. "Aww... Is the ugly baby girl about to cry?" She smirks at me, expecting me to break down. "Hey! Leave her alone!" I hear a male voice shout. "And what will _you _do about it?" asked the girl. "Mr. Geek, sir?" He sticks his hand out and grabs mine. "Come on. Let's go.." We run off to the crowded lunch area. We sit down on one of the benches. "I'm Tyler, by the way." he says, sticking his hand out. "Isabella" I answer, shaking his hand.

"Hmm. Can I call you Izzy?"

"Fine by me." I say, grinning the whole time.

We talked for the rest of lunch. Turns out, he was a gamer, too! And ever since then, he was my best friend and only best friend. I never had a crush on him because I always thought it would be totally awkward. We love each other, but like a brother and sister.

"So, are you here for PAX East?" He asks, interrupting my thoughts. "Noooo. I came here so I can watch a movie." I answer sarcastically. "Ha ha. Very funny. Who bought you the tickets?" "Rose." We walk to our baggage claim, catching up on the whole way there. I haven't brought up Emile yet, because I thought he didn't know him. I pick up my bags, say goodbye, and call a cab to get to my hotel. Now, time for some fun!

* * *

_**So good right? I hope more people read my two stories, because now I'm desperate for views. And now as promised, here's the hint:**_

_**No outro yet, so I will just wave awkwardly**_

_***Waves**_** awkwardly***__


	3. Just the Hint I Promised

**_Hey everybody! It's Geekluva here! Sorry, but this is not an actual chapter. This is just the hint I promised last chapter. I wrote it, but it didn't show up. Oh well. Here it is._**

* * *

_Suddenly, at the sight of him falling, my feet started to propel forward and off the cliff. As I fell down, down, down, I prayed that the goddess of light would help me here._


	4. Chapter 3: It's PAX Time!

_**Hey everybody! It's Geekluva here and welcome to the next chapter of 'Hey There, Emile'! Now this story I will be updated every once in a while because I am currently working on my other story, 'I Finally Found You'. This story is just a side project for Chuggaaconroy fans just like me! Now here's…**_

_**CHIIAPTER 3: It's PAX Time!**_

* * *

I walk into the lobby of Holiday Inn., the hotel I'm staying at. The first thing I do is check in. After I get my key, I drag my big, heavy luggage up the elevator and into my room. It's pretty decent for its price. One bed, one bath, a couch, and a TV, also. I had to make sure I had a TV so I could record videos for my subscribers. I literally throw my luggage on the floor and start hooking up my Wii. After about a million tries I finally get it hooked up to the TV. I change out of my favorite clothes and into my pajamas. My pajamas are a minty green tank top and purple yoga pants. I grab my recording headset and my case for Super Mario Galaxy 2 then pull out the disk. I insert the disk into the Wii and hook up the capture card. I put on my headset and start recording. "Hey guys! What's up? It's me, Izzyrocks, with another video of Super Mario Galaxy 2!"

***TIME SKIP***

After I recorded 5 episodes of Super Mario Galaxy 2, I fell asleep on the couch because I was too tired to get up. Today was the first day of PAX East so I decided to text Emile when to meet him.

Isabella: Hey, r u awake?

Emile: Yeah, woke up right now

Isabella: So when r we gonna meet

Emile: Around 2 ish

I looked up at the clock. 11:30.

Isabella: Got it

Emile: See you then

I smiled to myself. I still can't believe that two months ago I loved him and now I am having a casual conversation with him. Yeah, I know I said love and I really do. He's really funny and sweet to. He and I are so alike. We both like puns, Eggman from Sonic, corny jokes, and we both like the same video games. I doubt that he likes me back though…. I head into the bathroom, brush my teeth, take a quick shower, and then change into one of my own t-shirts that has my catchphrase, "Izzyrocks really rocks" on it, gray shorts, and purple Jordans. I check the time and it is 1:00. I rush downstairs and flag down a cab. I hop in and tell the driver to take me to the convention.

* * *

_**Phew! Good chapter, right? I'm writing this on the way back home from Las Vegas and it's traffic so I'll be a lot of chapters (Not Really :p) ahead now.**_

_**Make sure to follow, favorite and review, Geek Army!**_

_**This is Geeklva, signing off! Peace!**_


	5. Hiatus Annoucement

_**Hey everybody! It's Geekluva here and sorry, but this is not a chapter. As you can tell from the title, this story (and 'Hey There, Emile'/'I Finally Found You' (I'm posting the same thing on both stories)) is going to be on hiatus. I'm having some 'boy troubles' in my life and with every thing else going on, I don't have enough time for writing a fanfiction. Sorry about that guys but as soon as I have the 'boy troubles' all cleared up, I'll get started as soon as possible! Bye for now!**_


End file.
